Jesse
Jesse, or CT-5597, was a Clone trooper of the 501st Legion who fought alongside Rex, Kix, and Hardcase. He is described as a proud soldier of the Republic, which leads to the addition of the Galactic Republic emblem on his face and helmet. Equipment Jesse wore cusomized Phase I Clone Trooper Armor with several light blue markings throughout. He bore the emblem of the Galactic Republic on top of his helmet and had it tatooed on the top of his head as well. His phase II armor bore similar markings but were recolored a darker shade of blue. The Deserter He, Rex and (Kix and Hardcase) patroled Saleucami. While passing through a field, Captain Rex was shot in the chest by a commando droid , injuring him. Jesse, Kix, and Hardcase soon found a farm and took Rex there. After Rex was injured, he left Jesse in charge of the squad. Later Jesse helped Obi-Wan Kenobi track down Greivous. Darkness on Umbara Jesse partook in the Battle of Umbara along with the rest of the 501st Legion. He survives the many assaults and fights alongside Rex, Fives, Kix, Hardcase, Tup, and Dogma. Plan of Dissent As Jesse continued to complain about Pong Krell's suicide mission to directly attack the Umbaran Capitol, he proposed that another idea be formed. After agreeing to Fives' plan of using the Umbaran starfighters to destroy the Umbaran supply ship, Jesse was eager to join in. Although Five's idea was denied by Krell, he along with Hardcase and Fives decided to continue with the plan. While mocking and criticizing Hardcase's poor piloting skills, Hardcase ends up causing severe damage in the Hangar, causing Krell to order the lockdown of all Umbaran starfighters. Still sticking with the plan, regardless of Krell's orders, Jesse agrees to join the two troopers on a mission to destroy the Umbaran supply ship. As the three fly off they evade being detected and successfully infiltrate the supply ship. However, they are soon correctly identified by a large group of B1 Battle Droids, which begin to attack them. After an alert is sent throughout the supply ship, causing ray shields to appear, blocking the entrance to the engine room. Seeing that there is no safe means of escape Hardcase departs from his starfighter, causing Jesse and Fives to try and stop him. Hardcase tells them to leave him and pushes a large missile into one of the reactors, causing the ship to explode along with him. Aftermath Later, back at the supply base on Umbara, Rex and Tup congratulate them for their success, however they are soon confronted by Appo, who informs them that Krell wished to see them immediately. After Krell learned it was Fives' own plan to destroy the supply ship, along with the disobeying of his orders, Jesse alongside Fives were scheduled to be court martialled, and executed. Carnage of Krell Originally, Jesse and Fives were to be killed. Though Rex attempted to convince Krell it was his fault, Krell ordered a line of troopers, including Kix and Tup to execute them, under the orders of Dogma. Before the firing squad pulled the triggers, Fives said Krell was using Dogma and Rex and that he had betrayed them. The squad fired, but intentionally missed. He and Fives participated in the arresting of Krell. Once Tup had stunned Krell, Jesse and the rest of the troopers took him back to the Umbaran Airbase where they held him in the brig below. Once there, Rex questioned Krell why he would intentionally kill his own troops, to which Krell responded he saw the clones as nothing but expandable pawns. He also revealed he had foreseen both the Jedi Order and Republic being destroyed in the war, and a more powerful leadership would take its place. And finally the reason he had used such reckless strategies in battle was that he intended to sabotage the Republic's invasion on Umbara to become Count Dooku's new apprentice. The next part of his plan would take place when the remnants of the Umbaran militia would retake the Airbase, freeing Krell. Back on the main level of the airbase, Clone sergeant Appo reported that Obi-Wan Kenobi's battalion had taken the capitol city, but the remaining Umbarans were moving towards the airbase. Jesse, Rex, Fives and Tup all realized that if Krell was freed, he would give the Separatists all the his crucial Republic information. Left with no choice, they all agreed Krell was too dangerous to be kept alive, and had to be executed. Returning to Krell's cell, Rex prepared his blaster and ordered Krell to kneel near the back wall. But Krell taunted Rex, telling him he did not have the strength to kill him. But, using Fives's pistol, Dogma shot Krell through the back, killing him instantly. Shortly after, Republic reinforcements arrived at the airbase, bringing word that Obi-Wan's forces had routed all Umbaran holdouts and secured all sectors. Umbara was under Republic control. Review DeluxeJesse stillA-1-.jpg|Jesse in phase I armor Jesse.jpg|Jesse with his helmet off.|link=Jesse (Clone Trooper) Epguide407.jpg 303785 178674302217829 104161213002472 381997 1300382824 n-1-.jpg|Jesse with Tup and Dogma jesse_relationship.png|Jesse in Phase II armor 6390908291 2d1f965eac.jpg|Jesse, Hardcase and Fives planning an attack, Category:Clone Troopers Category:Male Characters Category:Torrent Company Category:501st Legion